


La fille de Lilith

by Ambrena



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Awkward Crush, Daydreaming, F/M, Mildly Underage, Shattering All Your Hopes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit garçon, ingrat et solitaire, marche et rêve dans les neiges en oubliant le froid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fille de Lilith

**Author's Note:**

> Appartient à C.S. Lewis et aux studios Disney.

Edmund marchait vers les deux montagnes et songeait à la reine Jadis.

Avec ses quelques mots de réconfort, il s’était imaginé une existence entière. Un palais glacé comme une friandise, où il jouerait dans la neige ; des salles remplies de loukoums ; un trône de prince. Une mère noble et belle, bien plus raffinée que sa maman de Londres, aux bisous poisseux. Les baisers de la Sorcière Blanche étaient plus froids que le blizzard, sans rien de tendre, sans saveur de biscuits ou de cheminée. Ses lèvres sur son front étaient plus froides que la lame d’un couteau. Il aimait cette amertume métallique. 

Elle lui donnerait sûrement une épée ! Une arme de chevalier, de futur souverain. Savait-elle se battre ? Ses yeux de mercure liquide lui murmuraient que oui. Elle lui apprendrait. Il se voyait déjà dans la cour de son château (de _leur_ château), vêtu d’une armure resplendissante, ses mains marmoréennes posées sur les siennes. 

Sans son manteau de fille, il frissonnait. La neige lui arrivait aux genoux et les flocons tombaient dru. Mais il pensa que la reine de Narnia le couvrirait de fourrures et de présents, et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. 

*

Il se retrouva ligoté à ses pieds, les genoux et le cœur écorchés, le regard empli de ressentiment.


End file.
